Magic Rediscovered
by Serenity Maxwell
Summary: Sailor Moon and Harry Potter crossover. not much here yet, but this is not a git together fiction really. some humor though. please read and review!


AN: this is a Harry Potter and Sailor Moon crossover. I really do not know if I have all the correct spellings and I appologize right now for it and wish my editor would have caught them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in here dealing with the icecream flavor, the Jump mag. nor Sailor Moon and Harry Potter. those all belong to their respectable creators.

on to the prolouge!

Magic Rediscovered

An arid, uninhabited land. Once life thrived and anyone who saw could tell you that great people once lived on this land. Few knew this even existed on such a barren wasteland. The remains of pillars, broken floors, shattered glass, stained bricks, cracked walkways, and dead, dried, flowers were all that remained with the silent land, its filled with love's promise.

'It shall be again, and each other you shall find once more.'

A love forbidden dies on this land, with guardians, soldier, royal, common, advisor, and pet. All shattered, due to the evil that fell so unexpected by most, but known by few. Only now, the life of this land lives on and thrives anew, a new place to live and memories wiped clean. Even the love was forgotten, wiped, and spent. Fate intervened and started its game in time.

Time passed, love was found, evil vanquished time and again, friends were around and none to complain. That is; till Fate ordained it so.

Then the bickering commenced, the fighting, the let downs, the false faces, dull hearts, and one escape fell in. the one escape closed, shut its doors tight, pulled in its warmth, and turned out its light. This was when it came, the odd letter meant for her. The one by owl, directly to her.

Serenity (Usagi)

Lonely Apt. Little Room

7735 Juuban St.

Sunset Bay.

She fingered the envelope silently by the balcony of her apartment. The soft brown parchment and bright blue ink made it stand apart from the rest of her mail that day. There was no return address and as she flipped the soft brown envelope over she found a bright red wax seal. The seal held a lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger. As she went to lift the seal, a flash back hit her, hard.

Former Life

"Serenity" Queen Serenity called. "Serena, your letter has arrived for your 3rd year."

"Mother," she quietly put, "this is my 4th year."

"Sorry, I just hate when you have to leave. But you are truly my magical child, your brother too. This is the only time you two see each other, other than legal matters." Serenity sighed heavily.

"So I should have 4th year adv. Transfiguration, 4th year potions, Adv, Divination, 4th year Charms, Astrology, 4th year Herbolagy, 4th year History of Magic, I don't know why I need that class, Adv. Care of Magical creatures, and whatever else they give me." She sighed. "What a homework load. That and playing Quiddich."

"Yes, Dear. But Professor McGongonal is thoroughly pleased with your ability to transform into a tiger, your brothers to turn into one, and you both do very well in Divination according to Prof. Trelawney. This year you will need four new books. Put them in your space pocket with the rest of your things when you get them."

"Yes, Mother."

Platform 9 ¾

"Now no flirting with young Prince Endymion." Serenity chided.

"Yes, Mother."

"Goodbye Moonbeam, I will see you on holiday."

"Love you mother, may Saleen watch our kingdom, and I will write you as I do every year." She called as the train was pulling out. 'Besides the fact I am a 4th year (14 almost 15) and Endy, he is a 7th year (17 almost 18).' She thought.

END

She hit the floor as memories of life and magic flooded her mind. 4 years worth of magic and life from her pervious existence was rammed into her head. She was on the floor clutching her head.

She composed herself eventually and sat on her beanbag chair by the window. She opened her letter and began to read.

Dearest Serenity,

Should I say Serena now? You are finally at an age to continue your studies. The list of things you need is provided, along with your train ticket and extra stationary. I hope you remember your studies. (She nodded exasperatedly)

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

This year she needed;

5th year accessories

Potions- grade 5

Charms- Adv. Charming

Divination- Adv. 2

Trans- Adv. 3

Herbal- 5th year

P.S. I advise you to check your things. They may need replacing.

Her slim fingers ran along Dumbledore's signature as she remembered all those times in the Gryfindor common room. She didn't even notice a shadowed figure sigh and leap off into the night sky.

"So I go back now?" She wondered aloud. "And I have a brother." **Sigh** "Looks like I'm going shopping tomorrow, muggle and magical."

For now she retired into the shower and then sleep.

End Prologue

AN: Serena is almost 16. She lives alone in an apartment after Sammy and her earth parents were killed in a plane crash a year ago. It had been a Yuma's fault. After that life seemed to go down hill. The scouts started to shut her out and eventually told her no more fighting with them. (Thanks authors of Universal and Farewell.) Darien finally shut her out and she has been on her own in the 10th grade for a month. School is 2 weeks in for her. Sorry if I made things hard. (By the way, this is a Sailor Moon/ Harry Potter cross over.) This takes place when Rini is supposed to be around.

P.S. I really do not know whan I will be able to update next as my editor has my whole story and has only sent me about 3/4 of the next chapter. Sorry. Please review though!


End file.
